Awaken from Your sleep Ye Children
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sakaki awakens from a coma from an accident 2yrs ago. Promblem is he has no memory of it, but the child in him surfaces. Karasuma and Amon are expecting a child, but Karasuma is worried she won't be the mother she's suppose to be. When Sakaki's family lea
1. Body of a Man and Mind of a child

Prologue

The sounds of breaks screeched and then there was the sounds of breaking glass. What was left was only marks of future problems. People gathered around as police pushed them away from what just happened.

" That poor kid," voices of concern

" I saw it happen, that truck hit him," a man said as police asked for witness

Paramedics rushed to the scene and place a neck brace on the injured. They quickly moved them to the hospital as fast as they could, without further injury.

" Why is it so dark? Why do I feel a lone?" mumbling thoughts went through the injured's head, " Why can't I move? Why can't I see? I can hear voices, but they're so far away. I can hear them talking about an accident."

It was then his body gave out on him and he fell completely unconscious.

****

Chapter one: Body of a Man and Mind of a child

2years later

Machines suddenly were disturbed by a sudden change in the sleeper. After collecting two years of dust it was suddenly blown off. New print outs read the sudden change in activity. Three young women awoke from their sleep as they awaited the awakening of their friend. All three so eager to see their comrade awaken as machines chirped the news.

Awaken slowly the sleeper opened his eyes, he blinked several times before fully awakening. He moaned and looked around and then he gasped franticly as he sat up.

" Where am I?" he cried out

" Your in the hospital," one said

" What happened?" he questioned, " Where am I?"

" Haruto, your in the hospital, you were in an accident two years ago," another answered

" Haruto?" he questioned

He looked at his hands seeing scars from stitches and from the accident. In shock he looked at the three again. He stared at them and squinted his eyes.

" I know you three," he said

" We work with you," the third said

" Work?" he questioned, " I work?"

" Yes, Sakaki you work, you're a witch hunter at the STN-J," the first said

He laid back and breathed deep, then turned his head towards the window.

" STN-J," he whispered, " What a strange name for a place."

He looked at them and gave a soft smile and they sighed. A doctor came in and shoed the three off while he did a check on him.

" Your looking well Haruto," the doctor said

" Why's everyone keep calling me that?" he said

" It's your name," the doctor said, " Haruto, Sakaki."

" Are you sure that's my name?" he asked

" Yes, it's on your motorcycle license," the doctor said

" I have a motorcycle!" he exclaimed

The doctor sighed and nodded.

" Man, mom would flip," he said

" Excuse me," the doctor said

The doctor walked out and looked at the three young women.

" How is he dad?" one asked

" Miho, I can't exactly say, but it seems that he's lost his memory, but its worst then that. He's acting like he's a child," Karasuma's father said

" A child?" Doujima questioned

" Like he's 12, maybe 10 years old," Karasuma's father said, " I can't release him, he not competent. His head injury hasn't heal."

" Maybe if he stays with one of us," Karasuma said

" No, Miho. I can't release him into anyone's care, unless he is with family," her father said

Karasuma looked at Doujima and Robin as they sighed.

" Where do we find his family? Does Sakaki even have family," Doujima asked

" He has too," Karasuma said

She walked in and Sakaki looked over at her.

" Did you know you are very pretty Miss," he said

" Thank you," Karasuma replied

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He stared at her and Karasuma felt herself feel a little uncomfortable even though she's known Sakaki for 4 years.

" Haruto," Karasuma said, " Where are you from?"

" Sapporo," he said, " Why?"

" Who are your parent Haruto?" Karasuma asked

" Kenji and Arisa Sakaki," Sakaki said

" Are they alive?" she asked

Sakaki lowered his head and Karasuma looked at him. He sighed and looked at her, with a slightly hidden smile.

" Dad works, My mother stays home with my little brother Roku," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at him and grabbed his hand and Sakaki looked at her. He stared at her and he grabbed her hand.

" If you really liked me just ask me out," he said

Karasuma slapped her head and stood up.

" Haruto, please tell me are you parents alive," Karasuma said, " You can't be released into our care if your parents don't permit it."

" They're alive, but they took me away before I could say anything," Sakaki said

Karasuma grabbed his shoulders and looked at him as she read fear in his eyes.

" Haruto, you are 19 years old," Karasuma said, " Don't let it slip away."

Sakaki breathed deep and grabbed her hand. He closed his eyes and Karasuma looked at him.

" Miho," he whispered, " I'm scared. What's wrong with me?"

" Sakaki, be calm…my father is going to work with you and another doctor to get you back on your feet," Karasuma said

Sakaki opened his eyes and looked at her, the eyes of a man left his own and returned to the boyish look.

" Who were you talking to?" he asked, " Why are you holding my shoulders?"

Karasuma breathed deep and removed her hands from his shoulders, then kissed his head.

" Your parents are alive Haruto, we'll bring them here," Karasuma said

She walked out and looked at her father and nodded.

" Sapporo, he's a Sakaki, there's not many of them," Karasuma said

" But, he comes from a big family," her father said

" Try Kenji and Arisa Sakaki," Karasuma said

Her father walked off and Karasuma leaned her head against the wall. Doujima and Robin looked at Karasuma. Both were curious about what happened in there.

" He's got the body of a man and the mind of a child," Karasuma whispered, " Sakaki, isn't Sakaki as we know him. He's the spunky teenage boy that never got a chance to be noticed."

" What now?" Doujima asked

" We wait," Karasuma whispered

" But what if Sakaki never returns to us as himself?" Robin said

" Then, I don't know what I would do without my partner," Karasuma said trying hold back the tears

Later, Karasuma came home and slipped her shoes off and turned on the lights.

" Amon, I'm home," she called

Karasuma walked into the living room and saw Amon sitting down writing reports up. She walked over and kissed his cheek and Amon looked up.

" How was your visit?" he asked

" Sakaki woke up," Karasuma said

" How's he doing?" Amon asked

" He's lost his memory, he doesn't know us. A part of him is trapped inside, but the child that was suppressed so long has been forced to the surface," Karasuma said

Amon put his arms around her and leaned his head on her stomach. She stroked his head and sighed.

" I'm sure he'll be alright," Amon said, " it's only time."

Karasuma nodded and stoked Amon's head and looked down at the reports. She sighed and then patted Amon's shoulder.

" Are you feeling alright?" he asked

" I'm fine, no morning sickness today," Karasuma said, " I ate a little more."

Amon nodded and took her hand then kissed it.

" You'll be a great mother, don't worry," he said

" I have to worry Amon," Karasuma said, " That's what mothers do best."

Amon smiled and Karasuma leaned over and kissed Amon. She then walked off and went and took a shower, she let the water wash all over her. She washed her hair then got out and dressed for the night. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her stomach, she was only three months and didn't see a stomach.

" Maybe I won't show through my 9 months," Karasuma thought, " No, I want to show…I want everyone to see that I'm going to be a proud mother."

Robin walked into Harry's and saw Michael sitting waiting for her. She walked over and sat down then sighed

" Hard day at the hospital?" he asked

" No, just depressing," Robin replied, " Sakaki woke up, but he's not himself. He's acting like a kid."  
" A regressing huh?" Michael said

" I guess, but he can't be released into our care because of his parents are the responsible guardians," Robin said

" That's not a good thing, what if his parents are not alive?" Michael asked

" I don't know, I guess there's always someone," Robin replied

Michael nodded and both ordered something to eat after a semi hard day. They engaged into a conversation and Robin and Michael lost track of time.

Doujima sat at her computer and emailed her father at Solomon to do any research on Sakaki's parents while she searched around. Kenji and Arisa Sakaki were not the easies two to find in all of Sapporo as she searched. She found them and got their address. She would make the trip for Sakaki's sake, it was probably a very needful trip as well since she barely took time off.

" Alright," she said, " I'll do it."

The next morning Karasuma went to the hospital for her appointment and sighed. Her father walked out and smiled at Karasuma.

" Let's see how your doing Miho," he said

He led her to a room and a nurse brought an ultrasound machine in. She laid down as her father set it up.

" It's so strange to have you as my doctor," Karasuma said, " Where's mom?"

" She's still in Kyoto, Solomon has her on a tight schedule," her father said

" How come she doesn't quit?" Karasuma asked

" Because even though Solomon is in charge of that hospital, she likes the people there," Karasuma's father said

He looked at the machine and pointed at image.

" Your three months Miho, only 6 more to go and I'll be a grandpa," he said

" Don't you feel old?" Karasuma joked

" How's your husband doing?" he asked

" His name is Amon and he's doing fine," Karasuma said, " When are you going to like him Dad?"

" It's not that I don't like him, he's just not the type of guy that I want to see my daughter with," her father said

Karasuma sighed and her father looked at the screen.

" The baby looks good Miho, the growth is a little slow, but I kind of expected that at three months in a small young woman," her father said

He marked it down in her chart and she sat up. He looked at her and kissed her head.

" We found your friend's parents, Ms. Doujima told us this morning that she went to visit them," Karasuma's father said

" Really, that's great," Karasuma said

" Yes, we can let him go as soon as they take him," her father said

" I'm glad, but what happens if they don't?" Karasuma asked

" We have to keep him in the institution until his treatment is complete, 24 hour surveillance. I assure you Miho only the best," here father said

Karasuma nodded and said, " I'm glad."

Her father walked out and Karasuma changed and then head down to the rehab, where Sakaki was moved. She watched him as a nurse worked with his mobility and she smiled.

" Sakaki, was hurt two years ago, when an 18 wheeler pulled out in front of him. He lost control of his motorcycle and flew right into the truck. His body was so beat up, that no one normal he would make it. Between that time his mind found other means to heal and healed his youthful memories, but not his present memories. He's become like a twelve year old child locked up in a 19 year old's body. The question is will he come to," Karasuma thought

She watched him as he lifted weights, 40 pounds for his legs and 60 for his arms. She could see the weakness as he lifted both type.

" Years is a long time," A voice said

She turned around and saw Amon standing there. He walked over and slipped his arm around her waist.

" I can't standing seeing him this way," Karasuma said, " it's not Sakaki."

" He may never be or return as Sakaki as we know him," Amon said

" Amon, he's trapped inside. He talked to me, he's scared," Karasuma said

Karasuma leaned her head onto Amon's shoulder and just watched Sakaki. His hand slipped and it fell towards the ground and he caught it. Karasuma looked at him as he picked it up differently.

" Haruto," she whispered

" Ready?" Amon asked

" Yeah," Karasuma said

Both walked off and Sakaki looked up and saw them walking off. He slightly tilted his head to grasp the image.

" I know them," he thought, " She came to my room yesterday and that guy he's someone I've met and seen him before."

" Mr. Haruto, are you alright?" the nurse asked

He turned around and nodded and said, " I'm fine, I thought I saw someone I knew."

The nurse looked at him and marked down on his chart that he's recognizing faces. Sakaki sighed and worked on his weights and then moved on to bands, the nurse watched him, seeing his rehab would be hardly the effort.

" He's strong, but looks so weak," she thought

Afterwards he was taken to a room and checked his heartbeat and areas that were injured in the accident two years ago.

" Doctor who was that woman and man I saw walking down the hall?" he asked

" My daughter and her husband, you work with my daughter Sakaki," he said

" Your daughter, she's very pretty, is she married?" Sakaki said

The doctor looked at the nurse and said, " Minor short term memory loss. He seems to have a normal reaction rate. He's healthy and strong, but his memory might be a little hard to get back."

" Haruto, what do you remember?" Karasuma's father asked

" I remember I was born in Sapporo, have a younger brother, mother and father…I hate lima beans and I had a dog," Sakaki said

" Haruto, how old are?" Karasuma's father asked

" I don't know," he said, " old I guess."

" What age do you think your are?" he asked again

" 12," Sakaki said

Karasuma's father sighed and wrote it down. Sakaki looked around like an anxious child and Karasuma's father looked at the nurse.

" Escort him to his room," he said, " Haruto, you can go back to your room."

" Ok, thanks doc," Sakaki said

Karasuma's father walked down the hall to the x-ray room. He pulled up Sakaki's x-rays and sighed.

" To much trauma to the brain, he was lucky," he thought, " This body survived an accident no human being would. He must have some ability like a witch."

Doujima entered Sapporo's docks and got off, she walked down the fresh city streets and took a cab into the suburbs, where large houses showed for miles. She came to a house and knocked on the door. Someone answered and looked at Doujima.

" Can I help you?" she asked

" Yes, I'm Yurika, Doujima, may I speak to Mr. Sakaki or Mrs. Sakaki?" she asked

" Mrs. Sakaki is upstairs, I'll get her," the young woman said

A minuet later an older woman walked down and walked to the door.

" Can I help you?" she asked

" I'm Yurika, Doujima, May I have word with you in private?" Doujima asked

" Of course, Aya go on I'll be done here soon," she said

The young woman walked off and looked at Doujima.

" I'm here to talk to about your son Haruto, Sakaki," Doujima said

" My son? What happened to him?" she asked

" He was in a motorcycle accident and was injured very badly he's been a sleep for two years. Mrs. Sakaki, he's reverted back to his state of mind of a 12 year old boy," Doujima said

" I'll get my things," she said

She invited Doujima in and Sakaki's mother put a bag together, she left a note for Sakaki's father then followed Doujima. She took her car and drove to the docks, from there the boat ride to Tokyo. Once they got to Tokyo, Doujima gave her directions to the hospital and Sakaki's mother sighed.

" Mrs. Sakaki are you alright?" she asked

" I'm afraid to see how bad off my son is," she said

" Mrs. Sakaki, he's healthy and very much alive, his memory lacks something, but that's all," Doujima said

Sakaki's mother got out and walked with Doujima. Doujima showed her visitor pass and they escorted her to the room with Sakaki's mother. Both women were seated and waited for the doctor to come out. Karasuma's father walked out after working with Sakaki and saw Doujima.

" Yurika, good to see you," he said, " Who is this?"

" Mrs. Sakaki, this is Doctor Karasuma, he's the one who's been working with Sakaki as of the moment he's waken up," Doujima said

" So, you're the mother, I have a lot to explain before I can let you see him," he said

Sakaki's mother and Karasuma's father walked off and Doujima looked at Sakaki. He stared out the window and she looked at the nurse who grabbed Sakaki by his arm. She walked out and opened the door and Doujima looked at Sakaki. Sakaki looked over his shoulder.

" Hey, it's the really cute blonde," he piped

" Hi Haruto," she said

Sakaki smiled and the nurse pulled him down the hall.

" Come see me sometime alright," Sakaki called

" Will do," she said, " Your mother is here."

" My mother, but why is she here did something happen?" Sakaki questioned

" She came to see you Haruto," Doujima said

" Oh, alright," Sakaki said

Doujima folded her arms and watched Sakaki walked down the hall. He was so, away from reality it didn't seem like him.

" Oh, Haruto," Doujima said

Later, Karasuma stood out on the balcony watching the rain clouds come in. A door shut and she sighed and placed her hand on her stomach.

" Am I going to be a good mother?" she asked herself, " Am I ready for this child to be born?"

She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes and sighed.

" Your home early," Amon's voice came from behind

She turned around and saw flowers in is hands. She smiled and Amon walked over to her and kissed her.

" For, my wife," he said

" They're beautiful Amon," Karasuma said

" You look worried, is the baby alright?" he asked

" Everything is fine, the baby is doing well," she said, " My father said the baby is a little small, but that's because I'm not tall at all."

" Your perfect," Amon said

He kissed her cheek and he rubbed her shoulders. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him and Amon gave her an Eskimo kiss, he then knelt down and rubbed her stomach, then kissed it.

Sakaki sat down on the end of the hospital bed and leaned forward and the door opened and he looked up. He turned and saw his mother standing there, though she seemed older. For a brief moment Sakaki seemed to be the 19 year that he truly was.

" Mom," he said, " It's been so long."

She walked over to him and sat down and embraced Sakaki.

" I know my baby boy," she whispered, " I've been meaning to come, but your father needed me too. He'll be here to see you."

" I can't wait to see Dad," Sakaki said

Sakaki hugged his mother and she stroked his head. Sakaki closed his eyes and his mother hummed a song for him.

" I missed you so my little Haruto," she said


	2. In The Care Of

****

Chapter 2: In The Care Of

Karasuma and Amon walked into the hospital and walked to her father's office. He walked out and Karasuma looked at him, waiting for him to explain to them why he called them.

" Dad, what's going on?" Karasuma asked

" Come with me," he said

He led them to Sakaki's room and Karasuma grabbed Amon's hand. He opened the door and let them in first. Sakaki's parents stood up and looked at Amon and Karasuma.

" Where's Sakaki?" Karasuma asked

" He's in rehab right now," her father answered, " The Sakaki's would wish to speak with you."

Amon looked at them and then Karasuma nodded, her father shut the door and pulled up chairs.

" Ms. Miho, Mr. Amon, we know you've worked with Haruto a little over two years," Sakaki's mother said

" That's right," Karasuma answered, " He's a great hunter, a little gun-ho at times."

Sakaki's parents smiled and Sakaki's father pulled out papers and handed a copy to Amon.

" We wish to have Haruto put into your care," Sakaki's father said

" Our care?" Amon questioned, " He's your son, why put him in our care?"

" Because you've know him since he was 15, we don't. We love him dearly and this is the best we could come up with, that might help him regain his memory as the 19 year old," Sakaki's father said

" All due respect sir, wouldn't this be interfering in his personal life if we take him….according to the rules as his superiors we can't," Amon said

" But you're the only two we can trust," Sakaki's mother said, " We want the best for Haruto. Please, Mr. Amon. He can come see us anytime on the weekends."

Karasuma lowered her head and then looked at Amon. Amon looked at her and then the papers. They were very wealthy people and offered a huge sum of money for their hospitality.

" I would like to discuss this with my wife," he said

He took Karasuma's hand and led her out the room. Karasuma looked at Amon and placed her hand on his face.

" We promised we wouldn't let another comrade down," Karasuma said

" We can't, there's no way, your pregnant," Amon said

" Sakaki needs our help, Amon," Karasuma said, " As a team…maybe he can teach us things like we will teach him something."

Amon nodded and grabbed her hand and Karasuma kissed him. They walked in and Amon looked at the couple.

" Alright we will do this for Haruto's sake," Amon said

Sakaki's father handed Amon a pen and he signed the papers. Karasuma's father looked at them and smiled seeing that Sakaki would probably recover fast.

By the end of the day Sakaki was told he would be staying with Karasuma and Amon for the time being. Sakaki embraced his mother and beg for her to take him home. His father showed no emotions towards his son's childish behavior.

" You will do this my little Haruto," she said, " You can come see us on the weekends."

" But I don't want too," Sakaki said

" Haruto, you will listen to these people and respect them," his father said, " So, stop acting like a child and do as your told. Arisa let's go."

His mother kissed his head and Sakaki watched them leave.

" Take care of him please," his mother said as she left

" We will," Karasuma said

Sakaki turned to the window and Karasuma looked at Amon. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. Karasuma walked towards Sakaki and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Let's go Haruto, it's getting late," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma's reflection in the window.

" It's a new experience, but you'll get use to it," Karasuma whispered

Sakaki nodded and turned around and looked at Karasuma. Her pleasant disposition made him at eased, he grabbed her hand. Karasuma jumped feeling his rough hand wrapped around her hand. Her gazed soften, feeling a childish grip on her hand, not a full grown man's.

" Shall we go," she said

" Yeah," Sakaki said

They walked out and down to the garage and got into Amon's car. Sakaki got into the back and looked out the window. Amon and Karasuma got in and Karasuma looked back, then sighed. Amon looked in the review mirror and looked at Sakaki.

" You'll get use to this, it's only temporarily," Amon said

He took off and drove to the apartment and Karasuma prepared dinner for them. Amon walked in and poured a glass of wine as he waited.

" He's going to be a little out of it for awhile," Amon said

" Where did you put him?" Karasuma asked

" In the office, I laid out a foam mattress. I'll clear out the room tomorrow when I get back. You don't do any lifting," Amon replied

" Yes, sir," Karasuma joked

Amon smiled and kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach.

" And you if she does, kick her," Amon said talking to Karasuma's stomach

Karasuma shook her head kissed his head.

" I don't think this baby listens," Karasuma said

Amon smiled and kissed her.

" It's looking great," Amon said

Amon walked out and looked at Sakaki just standing there.

" Take a seat your not a prisoner," Amon said, " Your in our home, you're a guest."

Sakaki sighed and walked to the couch and sat down. Amon kind of just sighed, unsure what to do…his voice tone was dry with no expression so no one knew when he was joking. He sat down and worked on reports and paid bills, he then turned on the lights and looked at the junk. He sighed and picked up some things until Karasuma called.

At dinner Karasuma and Amon watched Sakaki eat, he acted as if he was starved at the hospital.

" This is really good," he said taking another bite

" Glad you like it," Karasuma said

" Are you sure you tasted it before you swallowed?" Amon questioned

Sakaki looked at them and swallowed then straighten up. Karasuma handed Sakaki a napkin and smiled.

" Sorry, I guess my stomach thought my throat was cut," Sakaki said, " The food at the hospital taste dry."

" It is dry, no substance," Amon said

He fixed Karasuma more salad and then he placed some more food on his plate.

" I saw you were pregnant Ms. Miho, how far along are you?" he asked

" I'm three months, 5 days," Karasuma said

" So, the baby will come in October?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma nodded and said, " If on time. I hope so."

Amon looked at Karasuma and saw she was worried about the child's birth as well, being their second. Amon took a bite of his food then rested his fork on the plate.

" Haruto, what do you remember about the past?" Amon asked, " Anything, do you remember the accident?"

" I don't know, what accident?" Sakaki said, " The one that made me lose my memory?"

" Yes," Amon answered

" I had a dream about an accident, but I don't know," Sakaki replied, " It's all just a blank…my past is there, but not my future."

" What do you mean?" Amon asked

Sakaki sat back and rested his fork down, then said, " To an extent you can see your future through your dreams, but when I sleep I see nothing."

Karasuma looked at Sakaki, trying to pick up feelings. She got light headed and to play it off she took a sip of her water. Sakaki's perspective was a child's way of believing in destiny, but destiny wasn't what Sakaki truly believed in. He believed in living his life with a free will.

Later that night Karasuma stood on the balcony and sighed, she leaned against the railing and let her hair blow with the wind. Amon slipped out and walked next to her.

" I see only a lost boy," Amon said

Karasuma turned and looked at him and said, " He's asleep?"

" Yeah," Amon said

Karasuma sighed and he gently rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

" What's wrong?" Amon asked

" I don't know, I'm just worried maybe," Karasuma said, " What happens if he never reverts back. He'll be that 12 year that wants to grow up, but he is grown up."

" We can't solve every problem Miho, we can only solve what we're given," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and laid her head on Amon's chest as he held her.

" Your maternal instincts are already kicking in," he said

Karasuma smiled and looked up at Amon.

" How did Sakaki's parents know we were perfect to take care of Sakaki?" Karasuma asked

" I was wondering that myself," Amon answered

" I guess there's a reason that we will find out soon enough," Karasuma whispered

The next morning Amon started early as he always did and too his surprise Sakaki was up. Amon saw him sitting at the table in the far corner of the table.

" Your up early Haruto," Amon remarked

" I always get up this early," Sakaki flatly stated

Amon looked over his shoulder and said, " That's the hunter in you. You see Haruto you hunt witches, we get up this early everyday, seven days a weeks. Do you remember that?"

Sakaki looked at Amon and nodded his head.

" Ms. Miho told me I was a witch hunter," Sakaki said

" You still are Haruto, you just have to find it in you," Amon said

" Can I come with you, to work?" Sakaki asked

Amon looked at Sakaki and said, " Are you ready for a day of running."

Sakaki stood up and nodded and Amon agreed.

" You have to keep up," Amon said, " It's a demanding job, go get ready."

Sakaki walked back to the spare room and Amon wrote a note to Karasuma that Sakaki came with him. Sakaki came out and both of them walked downstairs and got into Amon's car. Amon explained to him what they used and asked Sakaki if he remembered each item. Sakaki only blankly nodded, but Amon assured him sooner or later his memory would return. Amon pulled into the garage and saw Robin getting out of Doujima's car since Amon was running late.

" Morning boss," Doujima joked

Amon got out and Sakaki looked at the two women that got out. Robin looked over and saw Sakaki sitting in the car.

" Amon, you brought Sakaki," Robin said

" He wanted to come, anything that might jog his memory, will help," Amon said

" He's still in the state of mind of a child isn't he?" Doujima asked

" I think he's fighting to remember, this morning he was up before me and told me he always got up this early. A 12 year old doesn't get up at 5:30 on a Saturday morning," Amon said

Doujima walked over and Sakaki looked at her, she opened the door and smiled.

" Why don't you come and join us Haruto, we don't bite," Doujima said

She reached out her hand and Sakaki looked at her, he then took her hand and got out of the car. Amon looked over as Sakaki showed shyness, like he was a child. Amon walked over and looked at them.

" Let's go upstairs," he said

Doujima and Robin walked upstairs and Amon followed behind Sakaki. Sakaki looked around the building seeing it was very gloomy, and eerie. They took the elevator upstairs and walked into the office.

" Morning Amon, we got a case," Michael said, " I see you brought Sakaki."

" Alright let's prepare for a briefing," Amon said

" Got ya," Michael said

Amon led Sakaki around explaining to him everything. Sakaki only gawked in amazement and followed Amon to the briefing room. Sakaki sat down and looked at the monitors. Michael put up the witch and Amon looked at him.

" His name is Akira, Bunya, age 10. His craft developed over the months. He's killed 6 people out of pure joy. We've tracked his movements for quite sometime," Michael said, " He's in the Tokyo area."

Sakaki looked in slight fear seeing a child being hunted. Sakaki breathed deep and Amon looked at him. Amon sighed and told them to get ready, for the hunt. Doujima and Robin took ear pieces and headed out. Amon pulled out Karasuma's orbo pendant and slipped it around Sakaki's neck.

" This is orbo, do you remember this?" Amon asked

" It's a liquid," Sakaki said looking at it

Amon looked at Sakaki and said, " It will protect you, but don't depend on it. You will follow me and do nothing."

Sakaki nodded and followed Amon down to his car. Amon took off with Sakaki and followed Doujima's signal. They both pulled up to dark alley ways and Doujima looked at Robin.

" Scare him out," Doujima said

Robin used her fire and just as they had predicted the kid blocked it and walked out.

" Witch hunters," he said, " Using witches."

" Surrender," Doujima said

Amon pulled out his gun and Sakaki got out and stood behind Amon, but watched. Amon fired a shot and the kid blocked it.

" He's pretty strong Amon what do we do?" Doujima asked

" Robin stand down, Doujima follow me," Amon said

" Right," both said

Robin looked at Doujima and Amon take the back ways and Robin looked at Sakaki. He stared at the kid and she walked over to him.

" Sakaki, are you alright?" she asked

" He's a kid," he whispered

" He's a witch Sakaki, we have to hunt him," Robin whispered

Sakaki looked at her and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" I'm only a witch because they marked me as one," the boy said

The ground began to shake and Robin grabbed Sakaki's hand, she pulled him away from the area as the orbo began to react towards the craft. Rocks flew up and Robin burned them before they came towards them. Sakaki ducked and Robin looked at the boy and used flames against him.

" Amon he's getting violent," Robin said

" Tell Sakaki to get back, we're behind the kid," Amon said

" Sakaki stand down," Robin said, " This could get ugly."

Sakaki nodded and did as he was told and stood down, but as he did he stepped into a hole in the cement.

" Robin," he cried

Robin turned around and ran over to aid Sakaki, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, but as she did the boy created sand and let the wind blow it.

" Sakaki hold on," she cried

Sakaki's hand slipped and Robin fought the sand as the boy came at her with a sharp rock.

" Robin!" Sakaki shouted

Robin jumped back and used her fire pushing the kid back. Sakaki pulled himself up and Robin pushed the kid back.

" Amon!" Robin shouted

Amon raced down the alley and saw the kid in the open and he fired some shots hitting the kid once. The kid turned his attention towards Amon, Amon narrowed his eyes and Doujima came around and fired two shots. The ground underneath shook and pushed Amon back and Doujima.

" Amon, Doujima," Robin said

" I'm ok," Doujima said, " He's strong Amon."

Amon got to his feet holding his arm and looked at the kid. Sakaki held his breath, but backed off and Robin looked the kid.

" Robin, he's been shot three times push him this way I can get another shot," Amon said

" Your arm though," Robin said

" Send him this way Robin I'll do it," Doujima said

Robin nodded and created a massive wave of flames herding the kid towards Doujima and Doujima fired 3 shots and the kid fell. Sakaki breathed deep and Amon walked over and looked at the kid.

" Everyone alright?" Amon said

" Yeah," Doujima and Robin said

Sakaki just stared at the fallen kid and Amon looked over at him, seeing the fear in Sakaki's childish eyes.

" He was a kid," Sakaki whispered

" A witch Haruto," Amon said, " We hunt them."

" Is he dead?" Sakaki said

" No, just unconscious for a long time," Amon said

" Amon how's your arm?" Robin asked

" It's alright, I'll get it checked out," Amon replied, " Haruto, are you alright?"

Sakaki nodded and said, " I'm fine."

Doujima and Robin looked at Sakaki.

" He's probably scared out of his mind," Doujima whispered

" Yeah," Robin said

They headed back and Sakaki looked out the window without a sound. Amon looked over at him and then pulled into the garage after Doujima. Both got out and did the reports once they got into the office. Michael handed them another report and handed Amon a message from Karasuma.

" She wants you to call her as soon as you get a chance," Michael said

" Alright, thanks Michael," Amon said

Amon walked to the back and gave Karasuma a call, he told Sakaki not to go anywhere less someone was with him. He didn't trust the curious mind of a 12 year old mixed with the strength of a 19 year old.

" Haruto," Doujima said, " Are you doing alright?"

" I'm ok, I'm staying with Ms. Miho and Mr. Amon," Sakaki said

Robin looked at Sakaki and said, " How do you like that living situation?"

" It's alright," Sakaki said, " A little cramped."

Robin nodded and Sakaki looked around and Robin looked over at Michael as he gave a confused look. Robin sat down next to him and kind of explained the situation.

" Karasuma's got her hands full now with a kid coming and well kind of raising one," Michael whispered, " So, he doesn't remember anything about the accident or his state of being of a 19years old. That's hard to just think about it."

Robin nodded and Amon walked out and looked at Sakaki.

" Haruto I need to bring you back to the apartment so Miho can bring you to your appointments," Amon said

" Oh, alright," Sakaki said

Doujima leaned on one hand and sighed and looked at Robin and Michael.

" He's a 12 year old in a 19 year old's body, How do you live the day not seeing that your older than you act?" Doujima said

" I don't know, but I'm sure in time he will remember," Robin said

Amon brought Sakaki home and walked him up to the apartment. Sakaki walked in and Amon followed behind him.

" Miho, I'm home," Amon called

Karasuma walked out of the bedroom and waved. Karasuma walked to the door and grabbed her keys.

" I could have come picked him up," Karasuma said

" It's alright," Amon said

" Alright Haruto, let's go," Karasuma said

Sakaki nodded and followed behind Karasuma and Amon.

" I'll try to make it back before dinner," Amon said, " I don't know how the hunts will go."

" Alright, I'll make dinner around 9," Karasuma said, " Take your time getting home."

Amon kissed her cheek and headed off then Karasuma opened the door for Sakaki.

" Come on let's go," she said

He got in and she pushed her seat back and got in. She drove off to the hospital and got Sakaki situated. Her father checked him out and then let the nurse take him to rehab.

" So, how was your first day with him there?" he asked

" Fine, he really didn't say much, he's got an appetite like I don't know what," Karasuma said

" That's good Miho, I'm glad to hear that and how's your husband reacting to the new change?" Karasuma's father asked

" Dad, his name is Amon," Karasuma said, " And he's reacting fine, were you expecting him not too?"

Her father shook his head and said, " No, not at all. I just wasn't sure, he keeps to himself, so I thought this might make him a little edgy. Because someone new wants to open up to him."

Karasuma sighed and shook her head.

" Dad, you won't talk to him. How else is he suppose to open up to you, if you don't try. I want Amon to feel welcomed," Karasuma said

" Miho, I just don't know," her father said

Karasuma shook her head and looked through the window that led to the rehab room.

" We've been married two years Dad," Karasuma said, " Amon and I are in love as much as the first day we met and kissed."

" What about the child situation?" he asked

" We're sure this one will be alright," Karasuma whispered, " We're not going to lose hope because we lost one," Karasuma said

Karasuma watched Sakaki as he did his usual and her father looked at her as she did so.

" Miho," her father said, " Your risking your life to have this baby."

" Then a least it can live," Karasuma said, " If it's my time the go then this will be the best way cause I gave my life up for this child."

Karasuma looked at her father and smiled.

" Is that why your won't speak to Amon dad?" she asked, " Because you think he's the reason we lost the other one?"

" Of course not," her father said, " It's just I don't think he's right for you."

Karasuma shook her head and sighed, then turned back and looked at Sakaki.

" He is the right one," Karasuma said

Later, Sakaki came from his rehab as Karasuma waited for him.

" I'm all finished," he said

" Alright," she said

She looked at Sakaki and smiled then looked at her father.

" We'll be back tomorrow," Karasuma said

Karasuma walked out with Sakaki and her father sighed as she walked off.

" You seem very tense around your father Ms. Miho," Sakaki pointed out

" He's angry because I married Amon," Karasuma said, " I just try to tell him that Amon and I are happy together."

" It's hard not to have a good relationship with your parent's," Sakaki said, " Especially if your taken away from them."

" I had no choice, Haruto," Karasuma said

" No, I understand," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked at him and then drove off to the apartment. Karasuma stopped though for some groceries and Sakaki helped her carry her bags off. She got out the car and guided Sakaki upstairs to the apartment then they unloaded the bags of groceries.

" So, Amon took you on a hunt?" Karasuma asked, " Did you see anything that triggered off a memory?" she asked

" I didn't like it, people get hurt," Sakaki said, " They don't deserve to get hurt even though they're different then us. A kid was put down because he was a witch, but he looked like a normal kid."

Karasuma looked at him as she put away groceries.

" Mr. Amon said it was because he killed people," Sakaki said, " But I don't think it's right."

Karasuma felt a sudden sadness as Sakaki explained how he felt about one of the hunts when a child was put down because he killed 6 people. His innocence in this state of mind made him naïve.

" It's not easy Haruto, you see, he was what Solomon calls a witch, someone who abuses their craft," Karasuma said

Sakaki shook his head and looked at the tomatoes in his hand.

" It's not fair though Ms. Miho," Sakaki said

Karasuma walked over to him and embraced him, something she never did to her hunters. She pulled him close and gently held him in her embrace.

" Haruto, your not ready to get back on your feet," Karasuma said

Sakaki wrapped his arms around her and let her hold him in the motherly embrace. He couldn't help the way he thought, it was apart of him that couldn't be suppressed.

Later that night Sakaki helped set the table for the three of them and Karasuma prepared dinner. Amon would be coming in about 9:30, so dinner would be ready in time. Karasuma laid out some books and sat down next to Sakaki.

" I heard you like to read," she said, " These are the books I read when I was away from home. They're fill with adventure that will take you places that you would always dream of going."

" They sound interesting," Sakaki said

" Enjoy them, they're great," she said

By 9:30 Amon walked in and Karasuma stood up and greeted him. She kissed his cheek and Amon smiled.

" It smell wonderful," Amon said

" It's done waiting for you," Karasuma said

" Where's Sakaki?" he asked

" Reading," Karasuma said, " I gave him some books of mine."

" Well, that should surly spark the imagination," Amon said

He walked into the living room and saw Sakaki on the couching reading. Karasuma served up dinner and called them to dinner. The three ate in silence and Karasuma looked down at her plate thinking about what happened 6 months ago. She shook her head and Amon looked at her, he could tell she was in thought cause she always looked down.

" Miho," he whispered

" Yes," she replied

" What's wrong?" he asked

Karasuma shook her head and said, " Nothing, I was just thinking that's all."

" Its not like you to stay silent over dinner," Amon replied, " What's wrong?"

" I'll tell you later," Karasuma whispered

" Alright," Amon said

Later, Karasuma and Amon walked out on the balcony and Karasuma stared out. Amon put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" Amon, do you ever wonder about that day, if we didn't take that turn?" Karasuma asked

Amon sighed a frustrated and Karasuma looked at him as he drew away from her. He looked out and leaned on the railing.

" Amon," she said

" Miho, that was 6 months ago, we can't help what happened?" Amon said, " I'm still healing and I know you are, but you can't dwell on it."

" Amon, she was our child," Karasuma said

" It's not your fault Miho, it's not anyone's fault," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and grabbed his hand and Amon looked away.

" Why did this happen?" Karasuma said

" I don't know Miho, what brought this on? Was it your father's babbling?" Amon asked

" He brought it up," Miho said

" Son of a bitch, Why do you put up with him Miho?" Amon asked, " He's done nothing, but doubt our relationship and marriage."

" He's concern," Karasuma said

Amon shook his head and said, " He's concern with his own legend. Your father said you couldn't have a child and you had one. Your going to have second one if he likes it or not."

" But its different, the accident…."

" The accident did nothing Miho, I saw the x-rays, you can have this child," Amon said, " And come October I will be right at your side when that child is born. I will fight my way to see my child."

Karasuma looked at him and she wrapped her arms around him.

" I promised I would be with you forever and that's what I'm going to do, your father may not approve of that, but I do," he whispered

Karasuma nodded and hugged him back, her father's words were no threat to Amon, he loved her with all his heart.


	3. Chosen Destiny

****

Chapter 3: Chosen Destiny

2weeks later

Karasuma looked at Sakaki as look around Sapporo and smiled softly, it had been two weeks since Sakaki had lived with them. She often made trips with him to his family's estate. He would show her around, thrilled to have her come along with him, just like a 12 year old boy. Karasuma enjoyed the innocence of Sakaki's childish nature, it was refreshing. Karasuma enjoyed the fresh air Sapporo had to offer .

" See this cemetery, this is where every great Sakaki was buried," Sakaki said

They walked into the cemetery and Sakaki looked at them and Karasuma looked at the names.

" 1684 that's over 320 years ago," Karasuma thought, " This head stone is old."

She traced the name and continued onward and saw this family was among one of the oldest families still in existence. Karasuma looked at Sakaki as he knelt down at one of them and she walked over. There he saw Sakaki had placed something on the grave.

" I didn't know she died," Sakaki whispered, " I was gone."

" Who is she?" Karasuma asked

" My real mother," he said

" What?" Karasuma questioned, " Who is Arisa?"

Sakaki shook his head and said, " My step-mother."

" But you called her mother," Karasuma said

" She's been a mother to me, you see Arisa was the my father's secretary at his work….my mother's best friend," Sakaki said, " My mother and father were in arranged marriage, she loved him, but he didn't love her…he started seeing Arisa two years after I was born…so I really grew up with two mothers so to speak."

Sakaki stood up and suddenly felt a pain in his head. He let out a shout of pain and fell to his knees.

" Haruto!" she cried

She knelt down and grabbed Sakaki, he whimpered in pain and placed his hands on his head.

" Haruto," she cried, " talk to me!"

" Ms. Miho," he whispered

" Sakaki!" she yelled

Sakaki closed his eyes and his body fell limp. She reached into her purse and called for help. She looked at Sakaki and looked at him and saw something on his arm that was bleeding.

" What?" she thought

She removed his jacket and saw a symbol on his upper arm.

" It's….a coven symbol," she whispered

Seconds later help arrived and Sakaki was taken off. Karasuma was helped up and rode with them to the hospital. She waited in the waiting room and placed her hands together as to pray.

" Please, be alright," she said

She sat down and waited and looked at the blood on her hand. The blood on her hand made the symbol that was on Sakaki's arm. She looked at it and then it vanished, in seconds.

" What's going on?" she thought

" Are you Miho Karasuma?" someone asked

Karasuma looked up at a young doctor that stood about 6'3, nice build and medium length black hair. He was clean cut and had brown eyes, that were almost as dark as milk chocolate.

" Yes, that's me," she said standing up

" You don't remember me do you?" he stated

" No, I'm sorry," she replied

The man smiled and then thought of something.

" I was 10 and you were 9, and you told me that I was the most handsomest boy alive…I told you, that you were the stupidest girl alive and then you punched me," the doctor said, " I had a black eye for 5 days."

Karasuma gasped and smiled and said, " Miwa, Rikyu."

" You have grown," she said

" You too," he said," I kind of regret telling you that you were stupid."

Karasuma smiled and said, " You haven't changed a bit."

" What are you doing here?" he asked

" Waiting for my co-worker," she said, " He kind of had a seizure."

" Gee wiz, he'd be the second one who's had one this week," Rikyu said, " Was it bad?"

" I don't know it just happened," Karasuma said, " He woke up from a coma just recently and kind of is classified incompetent. His parents placed him in my husband and my care."

" Your married," he said, " how long?"

" Two years," Karasuma said

" How far along are you?" he asked

" Three months and 19 days," Karasuma siad

" Well, I hope it's a bundle of joy," Rikyu said

Karasuma smiled and said, " I hope so too."

Another doctor came out and walked over to Karasuma and she turned around.

" His body has shut down," he said, " We're not getting any vital signs."

" You mean, he's in a coma," Karasuma whispered

" Yes, I can't say for how long," the doctor said

Karasuma felt herself become weak in the knees. She shook it off and sat down and the doctor looked at her.

" Are you alright Miss?" the doctor asked

" I'm fine," she whispered, " Can I see him doctor?"

" Perhaps, for a little," he said

Karasuma stood up and as she stood she felt a sharp pain stab at her stomach, she cringed and winced in pain.

" Miss," the doctor said

" I'm alright," she whispered

" Your not looking well, let's get you checked out," Rikyu said, " Get me a wheel chair."

The other doctor walked off and Rikyu set her down until a wheel chair came. The doctor came back and helped her in and they took her to a room. Rikyu asked for the ultrasound machine and he looked at Karasuma.

" Here, put this on you admitted in already, don't worry about this alright," he said

Karasuma nodded and Rikyu left the room for Karasuma to slip a gown on. She opened the door and Rikyu walked in helping a nurse with the machine. Rikyu took Karasuma's blood pressure and temperature.

" Miho, when did you see your doctor last?" he asked

" Just yesterday," Karasuma said

" Did he do a full check up?" Rikyu asked

" My father, did the usual, just checking the baby's growth," Karasuma said

Rikyu looked at her and said, " What was the last thing you ate?"

" I had a salad with a bowl of soup and that was about 12," Karasuma said

" I don't like these readings, something's not right," Rikyu said, " Your diet isn't right and your blood pressure is high. Your temperature is 99.9. Your sick Miho and that's not good for the baby."

Rikyu sighed and set up the machine up and Karasuma laid back. Rikyu did the ultrasound and looked at the baby. He sighed and looked the growth and then looked at Miho.

" You have to eat Miho, this baby is not getting any nutrition," Rikyu said, " Your going to need to eat a little more than what you had today."

Karasuma nodded and looked at the baby, as Rikyu watched the baby's movements.

" Please, let this baby be alright," she thought

Afterwards Karasuma walked down the hall and went to Sakaki's room. She walked in and sat down.

" Haruto, can you hear me?" she whispered, " if you can here me, I'm here and I'll be here cause I am your partner Haruto."

****

Inside Sakaki's mind

Sakaki stood in a dark room and looked around.

" Haruto," a voice called

Sakaki turned around and saw a field of green grass and a young woman in a white sundress and hat. She had long brown hair and a fair skin, he walked towards her.

" Stop there," a voice said

Sakaki turned around and saw a man standing behind him, his clothing was black with a black trench coat. His hair past his shoulders and pulled into a ponytail, a 5 o'clock shadow showed giving him a bad boy look.

" Who are you?" he asked

" Who do I look like?" he asked

Sakaki shrugged and said, " I don't know anymore."

" I'm you, in the near future," he said

" I must have some really bad taste in clothing or something really bad happens to draw me into that dark shades," Sakaki said

" You are an idiot," his future self said

Sakaki sighed and continued to walk on.

" 320 years ago, the coven sank in the dark, there was a family that survived this great ordeal and fled to the origins of the coven. It was a prophecy that one day one would be chosen to protect the newly raised coven," his future self said

" Why are you tell me this?" Sakaki growled

" Because you are the chosen one," his future self answered, " Haruto Sakaki, you are the descendant of the original coven."

Sakaki stared at himself and then felt a tug on his right hand. He looked down and saw a young boy standing there.

" It's true Haruto, you are," the boy said, " your our only hope."

" No," he growled, " I won't."

" Then face hell!" his future self shouted lifting his right hand up palm facing Sakaki

The ground became to shake and Sakaki fell towards the opening ground.

" No!" Sakaki shouted

" Your fate is sealed Haruto, die in your mind or become the rise of the coven," his future self said

Sakaki caught himself and ran towards his future self.

" I won't become a part of the coven," Sakaki growled

" Your lost Haruto, your too weak to with stand my power, the coven is part of the balance of life and death….ask your mother. She brought you up to believe in this. So now as fate will have it you are the one," his future self insisted

" Haruto!" voices shouted

Sakaki's future self looked up at the descending light, then came to bended knee.

" How dare you pressure yourself to do something he knows nothing about," a soft angelic voice said

A young woman stood in front of both of them and Sakaki sighed. She wore a white dress with flowing sleeves, her hair light brown and her eyes blue as ice. Her fair skin made her take the appearance of an angel.

" Ok who the hell are you?" he questioned

" I am Ayano, the woman you will meet in three months," she said, " I'm speaking to you through your mind Haruto. Like you I am the descendant of the coven as well."

Sakaki looked at the little boy and raised an eyebrow

" Who the hell is he?" Sakaki asked

Ayano smiled and said, " Another, there's 7 of us to help cleanse this world of evil witches. We are the 7 coven members."

" Aki is the third you are the first," Ayano stated with a soft smile

" You will forget everything," she said, " Once you are released back into your body ,you will see the mark of the coven. Each of us are apart of your symbol on your arm. 7 coven members seven parts of the symbol. The bleeding heart of the coven, fear it not Haruto Sakaki."

She walked over to Sakaki's future self and grabbed his hand. Sakaki looked at them and sighed.

" Please tell me I don't end up becoming like that jackass," Sakaki said

" I resent that," his future self barked

" Let me tell you…Me, I'm no tight ass black suit guy…that's Amon's job not mine," Sakaki said

" Your tight ass attitude is from being a Sakaki…get it," his future said

" Not a chance," Sakaki said

" Haruto, you must understand you are not in charge of your destiny any longer," Ayano said, " Now be with ease and in time you will become yourself."

Ayano and his future self vanished and Aki stood there.

" Haruto, he's not a bad guy….he's just concern," Aki said

" Right, that's what Miho said about Amon," Sakaki said

" Haruto, I'm here for you," Karasuma's voice echoed

" I guess she really cares for you," Aki said

" She pregnant with Amon's kid, but she's my partner, what can you tell me about the kid she's going to give birth too?" Sakaki asked

" I don't know, I can just tell ya the kid is no ordinary kid," Aki said, " See ya in a 5 years."

Aki vanished and Sakaki sat down and closed his eyes.

" Alright body wake up, I guess that's what I had to do," Sakaki said

****

End

Sakaki gasped and opened his eyes and Karasuma looked up. He breathed deep as machines beeped and Karasuma stared at him.

" Haruto," she whispered

" What happened?" he whispered

Karasuma smiled and leaned over and kissed his head.

" You fainted," she said, " That's all, your still recovering."

" Can we go home?" he asked

" Yes, of course," she replied

She got Sakaki signed out and headed back to Tokyo, arriving about 8 o'clock in the evening. Karasuma made dinner for them and she looked at what she was making.

" Am I sick or was he making that up?" she thought

" Ms. Miho, are you ok?" he asked

Karasuma nodded and fixed Sakaki something and saved the rest.

" Aren't you going to eat?" he asked

" I'm going to wait until Amon gets back," Karasuma said

" Oh, alright," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and wrote some stuff down in a book, like a private journal, but what she wrote dealt with the symbol. She drew it from memory so maybe Amon could look into it.

By 10 Amon came home and Sakaki had fallen asleep on the couch reading one of the books Karasuma gave him. Karasuma rested on the table waiting for Amon and he walked in quietly seeing only the kitchen light on. He walked over and saw Sakaki sprawled out on the couch, book falling from his hand. Amon grabbed a blanket and walked over to Sakaki, he laid the blanket over the unconscious young hunter and took the book from his limp hold. He looked at it and smiled lightly, then marked the page that Sakaki was on before laying it on the coffee table. Amon removed his coat and laid it over the chair as he did when he came in late.

" Miho," he whispered walking over to her

She moaned and opened her eyes, then sat up and saw Amon standing across from her.

" Amon," she whispered

" Come on Miho, let's get you to bed, your tiered," he said

" Amon, we need to eat," she said

" Your tiered it's late," Amon said getting her up

She stood up and Amon gently lifted her into his arms. She automatically laid her head on his chest as he carried her to the bedroom. There he laid her down and removed her blazer and then pulled the covers down.

" Rest Miho," Amon said

" Amon," she whispered, " A symbol appeared on his arm today."

" Who's?" he asked

" Haruto's it looked like one of a coven symbols," she whispered

" I'll check it out," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and fell asleep and Amon kissed her head. He changed and went back into the living room. He looked at the symbol and pondered over it, he traced it a few times to carve a picture of it in his mind. Amon looked over Sakaki as he slept and then walked back to the bedroom. He slipped into bed next to Karasuma and took her into his arms as they slept.

The next morning Karasuma heard talking in the living room. She slipped a robe on and tied it shut, then walked out. She turned walked out into the living room and saw Amon explaining something to Sakaki.

" Morning," she said

Amon looked up and got up, he walked over to her and kissed her.

" Do you want coffee?" he asked

" Tea would be good," she said, " Did you take off Amon?"

" Just for the morning," Amon said, " They can call me if anything comes up."

Karasuma nodded and said, " So, what are you talking about?"

" Just discussing things," Sakaki said

Amon walked over and placed the tea in front of her.

" I have something coming this morning, hopefully it will be here before I leave," Amon said

" What did you order?" Karasuma asked

" Another piece of memory," Amon said to her

" Oh, I see," Karasuma answered

The three had some breakfast and there was a call from up front about a delivery.

" Haruto maybe you should come help me," Amon said

" Alright," Sakaki said

Amon kissed Karasuma's head as he walked off with Sakaki following behind him. They walked downstairs and Amon signed for the delivery, then walked out. A man rolled out a motorcycle and Amon directed him to park it near the two cars. Sakaki looked at the motorcycle as Amon walked over to it.

" Come here Haruto," he said

Sakaki walked over looked at the slick looking motorcycle. It's finish was perfect and Amon lifted a helmet and tossed it to him.

" This is yours," Amon said, " The first thing you bought with your pay check. Your always on this motorcycle when we hunt."

Sakaki ran his hand over the leather seat and looked at the amazing vehicle. Sakaki traced the name on it and then looked up at Amon.

" How old was I?" he asked

" 16," Amon answered, " I can't say that was the best age to get something like this."

" Who taught me how to ride it?" Sakaki asked

" You taught yourself, got your license 9 months after you bought," Amon answered

" I've never seen anything so perfect," Sakaki said, " Am I able to ride it now?"

" Go ahead, take it down this street here and come back, I'll watch, we don't want you to have another accident just yet," Amon said

Sakaki slipped the helmet on and Amon handed him his keys. Sakaki started up the motorcycle and sat there for a second feeling the motor talking to him. He smiled under his helmet and nodded to Amon. He took off kind of slow and then picked up speed as he turned around. Amon looked up and saw Karasuma watching from the apartment.

" His motorcycle," Karasuma called down

Amon nodded and Karasuma smiled seeing Sakaki coming back. She knew Sakaki loved his motorcycle and that was one thing that would help him remember. Sakaki got off and took his helmet off.

" You're a natural Haruto," Karasuma called

" Thanks," Sakaki said

Amon nodded and looked at his watch and Sakaki got down.

" You have to think about what your doing, no stupid tricks," Amon said, " If you want to keep riding I don't want reports about you."

" Alright," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and went inside and got cleaned up. She ate something and waited for Amon and Sakaki to come in. They came in about ten minuets later and Amon kissed Karasuma.

" Alright I'll see you later, if things are slow I'll come back early," Amon said

" Alright," Karasuma said

Amon looked at Sakaki and said, " Haruto why don't you help Miho clean up around here. Do the lifting she can't."

" Yes, sir," Sakaki said

Amon nodded and headed off and Karasuma waved him off.

" Alright Haruto, we get started with the room," she said, " There's plenty in there to clean up."

" Alright, I'm ready when you are," Sakaki said

Karasuma and Sakaki cleaned up a little and Sakaki lifted heavy boxes out the room into a small storage closet. Karasuma got a bucket and mop to clean the floors with, Sakaki cleaned the windows and whistled a little bit. Karasuma smiled as she listened to him whistle an unfamiliar tune.

" Haruto," Karasuma said as she stopped

" Yes, Ms. Miho," he answered

" What was it like to be in a coma?" she asked

Haruto stopped and looked out the window and said, " It was very dark, cold…there's no comfort in the depths of your mind. You call out and the echo that comes back to you is so dead that you don't know if your alive."

Karasuma looked at him and then looked into the water in the bucket.

" Dark and eerie," she whispered

" For some reason I heard people calling to me," Sakaki said, " You can't give up, they told me, you can't leave those who care for you behind. So, I didn't give up."

Karasuma smiled and walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sakaki tensed up a little then relaxed.

" We thought we were going to lose you," Karasuma said, " Robin, Doujima, Amon, Michael and myself. Your our family Haruto, and when one person is taken, we never truly recover."

" I don't know much about who, I am as an older teen, but I do know that I am still part of him," Sakaki said, " I can feel apart of me struggling to break free…telling me to remember."

" Your are and will always be Haruto Sakaki, you may have lost your memory Haruto, but you will regain it," Karasuma said

" I know that," Sakaki said, " I have you and Mr. Amon to help me."

Karasuma nodded and looked at Sakaki, there was apart of him that she could see the real Sakaki not the youth of Sakaki.

" Come back to us Sakaki," she thought as she stared


	4. I Start Walking

****

Chapter 4: I Start Walking

3 months later

Sakaki woke up in a sweat and sat up gasping. He cupped his hands over his face and breathed in and out. He looked around the room before looking out. He saw it was pitch black outside, and found he could not go back to sleep. He got up and slipped a button down shirt and walked out into the hall, there he saw a light on. He walked out into the living room and saw Amon sitting at the table reading something. Sakaki stood there and Amon looked up to see Sakaki standing there.

" Couldn't sleep?" Amon asked

" No, I had a bad dream," Sakaki said

Amon nodded and pulled out a chair, Sakaki walked over and sat down. Amon poured him some water and handed it to him.

" I heard you stirring, it must have been some dream," Amon said

" It was scary," Sakaki said, " I didn't know where I was…I was lost in the dark and someone attacked me with a massive power. I was thrown into some fiery pits."

Amon looked at Sakaki as he sipped the water, terrified from the dream still. Amon was unsure what to say to Sakaki, about this nightmare he had.

" I don't know what to say Haruto, It was a dream," Amon said

Sakaki nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, which read 2:45. He sighed and then slightly tapped his fingers on the table.

" Why don't you go for a walk?" Amon suggested, " The fresh air can do you some good."

" Could you come with me?" Sakaki asked, " I don't like being alone."

Amon took a deep breath and then nodded. He got up and Sakaki went and got his shoes. Amon changed into some other clothes and met Sakaki at the door. Both slipped on their shoes and headed off. They walked along the lit streets and just took in the cool fresh air.

" Mr. Amon," Sakaki said

" Yeah," Amon said

" Is Ms. Miho worried about the baby?" he asked

Amon nodded and said, " Yes, but she's a mother too be, what mother isn't worried about their child?"

" What about you are you worried?" he asked

" Yes, I'm terrified, though this is going to be our second I'm scared," Amon said

Sakaki looked at Amon and questioned, " What happened to the first child?"

Amon looked at Sakaki and shook his head.

" Nothing, it's the past," Amon said

Sakaki nodded seeing that Amon didn't like talking about his past.

" What about you, does your father always seem up tight?" Amon asked

" He's a Sakaki, we're always uptight…well expect for me," Sakaki said, " I guess I don't want to be because it's not in my nature."

" I see, why did your parents entrust us with you?" Amon asked

Sakaki stopped and lowered his head and then paused. Amon looked at him, as he just stood there.

" Because I'm…" Sakaki stuttered

" There's something your parents didn't tell us and I believe I already know what it is," Amon answered

Sakaki looked at him and Amon pulled out a piece of paper.

" Three months ago, Miho saw this mark on your arm, do you know what it is?" Amon asked

Sakaki looked at the mark and studied it.

" No," Sakaki answered

" It's a coven symbol, it's the sign of protection, there are seven parts to this, it's called the bleeding heart," Amon enlightened

" I see and why do I have it?" Sakaki asked

" You must be a descendant of the original coven," Amon said

Sakaki sighed and said, " I heard someone in my dream tell me, I was too, but I wasn't sure what they were talking about."

Amon looked at Sakaki seeing he was unaware that his dream was away to contact him mentally instead of physically.

" Perhaps it is a sign Haruto," Amon said

A cool breeze blew and Amon looked up at the sky.

" Let's go back," Amon said

" Ok," Sakaki answered

They head back to the apartment and Amon and Sakaki slipped their shoes off. Sakaki drank a cup of water and then went off to bed and Amon looked at the young hunter.

" He has a tough road ahead," Amon whispered

The next morning Sakaki went to his appointment on his own, he was taking to the rehab room and worked on some things. Karasuma's father watched him as he checked his charts. After rehab Sakaki was taken to have a check up, he waited for Karasuma's father and as he did a voice whispered in his ear.

" Haruto, your part of the Coven, you must join us," they called

" Leave me alone," he said, " I'm no one special."

" You are very special," the voice said, " Your memories will return."

Karasuma's father walked in and set the chart down.

" Good morning Haruto, I see Miho didn't come with you today any particular reason?" he asked

" She wasn't feeling well this morning, so I came here alone, on my motorcycle," Sakaki said

" I heard you got one, is it your infamous bike that I heard so much about from Miho?" the doctor asked

" Yeah, it's strange I actually remember having a motorcycle," Sakaki said

Karasuma's father did a check up on him and Sakaki talked to him about what he remembered.

" It seems like your doing ok," he said, " I think it will just come to you."

" You think it will?" Sakaki asked

" Yes, I do. Now how are you doing physically with building up your strength?" Karasuma's father asked

Sakaki paused and said, " I think I'm doing ok, but how long will I be going to rehab. I feel stronger that I was and it's not like I had broken bones."

" I say another three weeks and you should be able to start a normal life Haruto, maybe even the life you had before…able to live on your own," Karasuma's father said

Sakaki nodded and hopped down and Karasuma's father left. Sakaki got dressed and walked out down the hall, as he did he bumped into a young woman. She dropped her file and he dropped his.

" I'm sorry," he said, " I didn't mean to run into you."

" It's alright," she said

Both reached for their file that they dropped and Sakaki looked at her. His slightly gave a gasp and felt a sudden chill run up his spine. She looked up at Sakaki and her eyes widen slightly.

" Have we met?" he asked

" I don't know, but I think we have," she said

Sakaki pondered as he studied the young woman before him. She was beautiful, her long golden brown locks tied back into a pony tail and fair complexion.

" Are you alright?" she asked

" Your so familiar, but I don't know who you are," he stated

" That goes double for me," she said

Sakaki nodded and said, " I'm Haruto, Sakaki."

The girl looked at him and smirked at him.

" I'm Ayano, Chino," she replied

" Ayano, that name it's in the back of my mind, who is she?" Sakaki thought

" I'm sorry for bumping into you, I can sometimes be absented minded," Sakaki said

" Don't worry about it, It was pleasure to meet you," she said with a small bow

Sakaki returned the small bow and headed off towards the front, but then stared behind him. She glanced over her shoulder meeting Sakaki's stare. He turned around and went to the front.

Ayano stopped and looked up.

" Haruto Sakaki," she thought, " It's really him, the bleeding heart."

She turned around and ran down the hall and looked around seeing he was gone. Then she looked outside seeing him leaned against the window. She walked out and smiled a little.

" I knew you'd come back," Sakaki said

" How'd you know?" she asked

" I know a pretty girl when I see one…I'm not that naïve," Sakaki said

" I'm not so sure….for a young man such as yourself, you kind of look out of it," she said with a smile

Ayano folded her hands in front of her and looked at Sakaki. She walked in front of him and he looked at her.

" Is it true…are you really him, the one who will wake the coven?" she asked, " Or am I dreaming?"

" I don't know," Sakaki said

Ayano walked closer to him and looked him eye to eye. She could only see eyes of a boy, but there were parts that were showing a man.

" Haruto, Sakaki," she thought, " This is the one I communicated with in his mind three months ago. He's but a child locked up in an adult's body."

" Is there something the matter?" he asked

" Your eyes, they're more boyish," Ayano said

Sakaki lowered his head and said, " I'm afraid it's not that easiest to explain. I got to go."

He picked up his helmet and walked towards his motorcycle.

" Haruto, wait," she said

He stopped and she caught up with him. She stopped just feet of him before saying something.

" Can we have coffee together right now?" she asked

Sakaki lifted his head and smiled then turned around and nodded.

" Come on," he said

He walked to his motorcycle and he got on then helped her up onto the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled under his helmet. He went down the main road and pulled up into a coffee shop. He helped her off first then removed his helmet, and got off. Ayano looked at Sakaki and then took a seat near the window.

" Haruto, tell me what happened," she spoke

" What happened?" Sakaki questioned

" To you, your so distant from this reality," she said

Sakaki leaned back into his chair and said, " I lost my memory, I was in an accident that left me helpless for two long years. My body grows, but my mind remains a child's mind."

" You talk as though you are the age you presume to be," Ayano said

" I don't know why, I can feel another part of me just trying to get out," Sakaki whispered, " I don't like it…it's hurting me."

Ayano looked at him as she saw the hurt in his eyes, he truly didn't understand how to handle this phase in his life.

" I want to be free from it," Sakaki said

Ayano nodded and grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

" I want to show you something Haruto," she said

She took something sharp and gently cut his hand. Sakaki pulled back his hand and looked at it, blood dripped from his hand.

" Ow, what do you think your doing?" he questioned

He grabbed a napkin and placed it on the wound and Ayano looked at him.

" Look at your hand Haruto," she said

Sakaki removed the napkin and saw his hand was healed, but in place of the wound was a symbol. She looked at him as he touched his hand, trying to figure out what happened.

" Your healed aren't you?" she questioned

" Yeah, but how?" he replied

" The coven," she said

" Coven?" Sakaki questioned, " I've been hearing that word a lot lately…what is it?"

Ayano took out a pen from her purse and took a napkin and drew the symbol.

" 320 years ago, the coven sank in the dark, but there was something that saved a portion of it. A family that continued to fight the evil which threaten their lives, were bestowed a blessing," Ayano said, " They would protect the good that was left in witches. Through time this family broke apart to form other families, but still carried the gift. For generations there was a prophecy that spoke of the rise of the coven once again. 7 chosen witches would raise it up and cleanse the world from bad witches," Ayano said

" What's this have to do with my hand?" Sakaki asked

Ayano smiled and grabbed his hand and cut her hand and his hand again. This time she grabbed his hand.

" Now we are bonded," she said, " My blood flows with your blood and your blood flows with mine."

Sakaki looked at her and removed his hand, suddenly his arm began to drip blood and Sakaki looked over.

" My arm," he said

He rolled up the rest of his sleeve and uncovered the symbol on his arm.

" What's that?" he asked

" The symbol of the coven," she said, " You are the first one of 7."

" 7 what?" he asked

" Coven members, you are to lead us to the birth place of the coven and together we will raise it," she said

Sakaki looked at her and stood up.

" I don't know what kind of nonsense your talking, but I don't want to be apart of it," he said, " I am not a witch."

" Haruto, your not a witch, you're a coven member," Ayano said

" I'm not that either," he said

Sakaki pushed his chair in and walked towards his motorcycle. She stood up and looked at him.

" Haruto, Sakaki," she said

Sakaki walked to his motorcycle and got on it. He started it and placed his helmet on. He headed towards the apartment and there felt his head throbbing, his vision was becoming blur.

" Haruto, come back," Ayano called to him in his mind

" No, I'm not a witch, I am a normal person making my way through life!" Sakaki shouted

Sakaki sped up, not realizing how fast he was going, his head was throbbing.

" I got to get back home," he said, " I have to."

Suddenly things went black and there was silence. Something he didn't hear very often.

" Hello," Karasuma answered the phone

A voice told her that she needed to be at the hospital. She felt her hand shake as she listened.

" I'll be there," she said

She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat, then headed to the hospital, there she was met by Amon.

" Amon, what's going on?" she asked as he took her into his arms

Karasuma looked at him and breathed deep…there was a look of hurt.

" Amon," she whispered

" Sit down Miho, you shouldn't be standing," Amon said

Karasuma looked at him and said, " No, not until you tell me what's going on"

Amon looked at her and she looked at him, tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her close to him and stroked her head.

" It's like that time," she thought

****

Flashback

Amon walked to the room Karasuma was in. He knocked on the door and she turned to look at him.

" Hey," she said softly

He walked to her and set the flowers down and Karasuma looked at him.

" Why the long face?" she questioned, " I'm ok and Seirei will be fine too."

Amon sat beside Karasuma and she sat up carefully, Amon embraced her gently.

" Amon," she whispered

" She's not coming back," Amon whispered

" What?" Karasuma whispered in a whimper

" I'm sorry Miho," he said

" Your lying," she whispered, " She's ok."

Amon stroked her back and said, " Seirei, didn't make it…they tried."

" No," Karasuma cried, " My baby girl."

" I'm sorry," Amon whispered

He continued to hold her tight and let her cry in his arms.

" It's all my fault," she whispered

" No, none of this is your fault, it was how things were suppose to be," Amon said, " You will heal and so will I cause we have each other. We'll have another child."

" The child won't be like Seirei," Karasuma said

" No, but the child will be ours," Amon said

****

End

Amon stroked Karasuma's cheek and kissed her head.

" Tell me Amon, what happened?" Karasuma whispered

" Sakaki, was in a motorcycle accident, a pickup truck hit him," Amon said, " He's been severely injured."

" What do you mean?" Karasuma whispered

" He might not make it," Amon whispered

" He's going to be alright, we didn't lose him the first time we won't lose him this time," she said

Amon grabbed her hands and kissed them then sat down with her. They waited for hours and finally Karasuma's father came out. They looked up and both stood up to hear the news.

" Dad," she whispered

" It's hard to say that he's out of the woods," her father answered their pleading looks, " I see nothing but pain ahead. If he lives there will be nothing, but trouble."

" Can we see him?" Karasuma asked

" Yeah, he's being put into a private room," her father said

Amon and Karasuma walked down the hall to the ICU, but then turned into a room. Karasuma and Amon entered and walked next to Sakaki's bedside.

" Haruto," Karasuma said

She looked at the machines that pumped air into his body and censors attached to his body to keep an eye on him.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon looked at Karasuma and grabbed her hand. Her father left the room and Karasuma sat down.

" Haruto, I'm here," Karasuma said, " So is Amon, we came to stay with you as long as you're here."

Amon sat down next to Karasuma and looked at her as she talked to Sakaki. She talked to Sakaki as though he was her own son. Her motherly voice soothed him and most likely soothed Sakaki's silent thoughts. He looked at the young injured hunter and then looked and saw something on his arm. Amon got up and walked over to the other side.

" What is it?" Karasuma asked

" The symbol," Amon said

He got a closer look and saw the mark was outlined in what seemed like dried up blood.

" This symbol looks like it's been cut," Amon said, " There's dried up blood on it."

Amon and Karasuma fell asleep watching over Sakaki, but they were still aware of their surroundings.

****

Inside Sakaki's head

Sakaki looked around and walked around a dark room with very little light. He stopped and looked around, then suddenly he was grabbed and thrown against a wall. Sakaki winced in pain, then opened his eyes too see a masked face.

" Who are you?" Sakaki growled

" Your darker side," the masked figure said

" I have no dark side, and if I do I will fight it," Sakaki said

" Try defeating this," the masked figure said

Sakaki struggled to get free and the masked figure pulled a blade and stabbed Sakaki directly in his abdomen. Sakaki let out a cry of pain and the masked figure looked at him as he dug the blade deeper.

" Let him go," a deep voice said

The masked figure turned around and a fist came at him. Sakaki fell to the ground and looked at the blade and pulled it out. He leaned against the wall and winced in pain while his future self took on his murderer. His future self walked over and knelt down and looked at him.

" You know for a witch hunter your pretty sloppy," his future self said

" For the asshole I become your pretty good at it," Sakaki murmured

His future self looked at him and smirked.

" You still have a sense of humor when your near death," he said

His future self lifted him and carried Sakaki down the hall and entered a room, there he set the half dead Sakaki down.

" Stay here, I'll be back," he said

" Where do you think I'm going to go?" Sakaki questioned

" Who knows, I guess it's an old habit of telling myself not to get involved," his future self said

Sakaki closed his eyes and his future self vanished, but returned. He opened his hands and carried a pendant, there he slipped it around Sakaki's neck.

" The last thing you need, is in Sapporo," his future self said

He healed Sakaki placing his hand on his wound, Sakaki gasped opened his eyes.

" Well, welcome back to your mind," he said

" I don't know if that's a good thing our a bad thing," Sakaki answered

" Get up and get moving your almost back in your own mind, don't make me save your sorry ass again," his future self said

" That goes double for me," Sakaki said

Sakaki took down the dark corridors and into a dark room. He looked at the pendant seeing it was in the shape of an eye, with the triangle in the pupil. Sakaki sighed and let it fall hitting against his chest.

" I don't get it what am I suppose to do," Sakaki thought

****

End

" Where am I?" Sakaki's voice whispered, " Am I dead?"

Karasuma opened her eyes and saw Sakaki open his eyes. She looked at him and then nudged Amon, who rested on her shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes then sat up.

" He's awake," she whispered

Sakaki looked over and saw only shadows of figures, but heard voices.

" Who's there, is that you Ms. Miho?" he said

" I'm here," she said, " So, is Amon."

" Both of you came?" Sakaki said

" Yes," Karasuma said

Sakaki closed his eyes and whispered, " I'm glad to see you both here."

Sakaki opened his eyes again and turned in their direction. He smiled and Karasuma looked at him, picking up new feelings from Sakaki; they were so innocent, but yet there was another part fighting. She couldn't help, but to wonder if it was the older Sakaki.

" Can we go home?" he whispered

" Home sounds wonderful," Karasuma said

Karasuma looked at Amon and kissed his cheek, she then got up and went to check Sakaki out.

" Mr. Amon, I felt competent enough to go by myself without Ms. Miho, I guess I wasn't," Sakaki said

" Don't worry yourself," Amon said, " You're ok, maybe it's time we showed you where you did live."

" I met a girl," Sakaki said

Amon smirked and said, " It's about time."

Sakaki smiled and Karasuma's father walked in. Amon stood up and looked at his father-in-law.

" Amon," he said, " Could you step out for a minuet."

" Gladly," Amon said

Amon walked out and Karasuma's father looked at Amon, then looked at Sakaki.

" How are you feeling?" he asked

" I'm ok," Sakaki said

" You took a nasty fall off your motorcycle, but don't worry," Karasuma's father said, " You'll be back on your feet."

Sakaki nodded and the doctor looked at him and then stepped back.

" Haruto, tell me what are you seeing now?" Karasuma's father asked

" Shadows," Sakaki replied, " But I see light around them."

" I see," the doctor said

Sakaki turned towards Karasuma's father's direction.

" Why?" he asked swallowing deep

" I'm afraid that your vision has been lost, maybe temporarily, don't worry thought we'll work with you," Karasuma's father said

" Blind!" Karasuma exclaimed

" I over heard him tell Sakaki that," Amon said

" He can't be," Karasuma said

" The accident did this Miho," Amon said

" This is all my fault, I should have told him no, but he said he would be alright," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and said, " No, Miho this isn't your fault stop this now."

" No, Amon, I could have prevented him from ridding that motorcycle and now he's blind because of a bump on his head. His parents left him in our care and I'm destroying their child."

Amon grabbed her by her shoulder and then embraced her.

" No, your not," he whispered, " We just have another challenge."


	5. Awaken and Be On Your Way

****

AN: End of This story…don't worry I will write a sequel

Chapter 5: Awaken and Be On Your Way

2 weeks later

Karasuma walked Sakaki around things, teaching him where everything was without seeing them. He reached out and to feel certain things to get around, being that he could only make out where a person was not objects.

" Here sit down, I'll make us some lunch," Karasuma said

Sakaki sat down and looked at Karasuma, she smiled even though Sakaki couldn't see. She wanted to allow him to feel the happiness, but there was sorrow. She made some lunch and set it down in front of him.

" It's right here," she said taking his hand to touch the sandwich

" Thank you Ms. Miho," he said

" Your welcome Haruto," Karasuma replied

Sakaki ate the well prepared sandwich and tasted the herbs that were in the meat. He looked down at his plate and sighed.

" Ms. Miho, the symbol on my arm is it true that it's a coven symbol?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma looked at him and said, " It's true Haruto, that symbol on your arm is a coven symbol."

" Then it's true, I am a witch," Sakaki whispered

" No, your not," Karasuma said sternly, " You are not a witch."

" But, why would I have symbol of the coven on my arm if I am not a witch?" Sakaki asked

" I'm not sure Haruto, but there's got to be a reason," Karasuma said

She took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Sakaki.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" I met a girl who called me by my name, saying I was a descendant of the coven," Sakaki said, " She was really pretty."

Karasuma smile and shook her head, then finished up.

" Do you want to go for a walk?" Karasuma asked

" No, I'll step out on the balcony," Sakaki replied

Karasuma nodded, Sakaki got up and walked towards the balcony with no help. He walked out and felt the cool breeze touch his face. He closes his eyes and it was then that he saw images…of the past. He saw, war, blood, pain, lives ending because of the fall of hope. A family fleeing from the horror. Sakaki felt tears fall from his face and he fell to his knees.

" Haruto, your blind because you do not want to see what destiny has chosen for you," Ayano's voice said

" I don't want to see pain," Sakaki whispered

" No matter what you do there will be people hurt and yet there will be healing in the end. Witches will be restored as advisors to the people. Your gift Haruto is to show those who have fallen stray to come back by finding good," Ayano's voice said

" Am I in this body because I could not handle this as an adult?" Sakaki whispered

" Yes, your mind has let only the child within seek this destiny…once you open to that child then your adult self will return and then the awaken will happen," Ayano said

" I want to be free from this," Sakaki said

" You will once you have seen the truth," Ayano said

Sakaki balled up his fist and hit the ground and whispered something. Tears fell from his face and the symbol on his arm appeared.

" Come on Haruto," Ayano said, " For the sake of mankind."

" I will…I will accept my fate as it is," Sakaki said, " Just stay out of my head."

Sakaki clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly. He breathed deep as images flew through his mind.  
" I can't be a witch," he thought, " I have no powers."

The door shut and Karasuma walked out to see if Amon had come home. She didn't see anyone, then saw Amon walk out the bed room.

" Amon," she said, " Your home early."

" I know, it was slow," Amon said

" I see," she said

" Where's Haruto?" he asked

" Outside, he's getting use to this place, he knows his way around," Karasuma said

" That's good, it's only been two weeks," Amon said with a smile

" Amon," she said

" I'm kidding," Amon said

He kissed her cheek and hugged her, then looked at her stomach.

" So, you still don't want to know?" Amon asked

" No, we already agreed that this baby will be a surprise," Karasuma said

Amon smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled and Amon kissed her cheek.

" I have an appointment later today, so if your home maybe you can work with Haruto on some things with his memory," Karasuma said

" I will," Amon said, " What are you making?"

" Dinner for tonight," Karasuma said, " Now, I'm going to finish, check on Haruto."

Amon nodded and kissed her cheek then walked towards the balcony, when he saw Sakaki on his knees and showing only pain. He ran towards the door, when his orbo around his neck reacted.

" What?" he thought

He ran to the door and grabbed hold of the sliding door. He pushed it, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

" Miho," Amon said straining to get the door open

Karasuma looked up and ran out and saw Amon trying to open the door.

" Amon, what's wrong?" she questioned

" The door, it's stuck, someone's locked us in," Amon said

Amon was thrown back and Karasuma looked up seeing Sakaki in pain.

" Haruto!" she shouted

" Voices," Sakaki thought, " They called my name…Ms. Miho."

Karasuma looked at Amon and helped him up. Amon drew his orbo gun and fired at the door. Karasuma looked at the sliding glass door, she lifted a chair and swung at the door.

" Let him go," she cried

" Miho!" Amon shouted

Sakaki opened his eyes and stared out and looked at them, fear filled his eyes.

" Haruto, fight what ever it is," Karasuma shouted as she swung at the door.

She was hurled back and Amon broke her fall as they were thrown against the wall.

" Ms. Miho, Mr. Amon!" Sakaki shouted

Sakaki turned and narrowed his eyes.

" What's happening?" he growled

" Haruto," Ayano's voice said, " Your awakening."

" Make it stop!" Sakaki shouted

" I can't your mind is to strong to hold back the power," Ayano said

Sakaki looked at the glass door and ran into it, the door shattered and glass flew everywhere.

" Haruto," Karasuma and Amon said

Sakaki hit the ground and both got up and came to his side.

" Haruto," Karasuma said

" I'm sorry, I tried," Sakaki whispered

" Don't fall asleep," Amon said, " Stay with us."

Amon looked at the glass and pulled some from Sakaki's body. There were scratches all over Sakaki and lucky enough the clothing he was wearing protected him. Karasuma took Sakaki's over shirt and shook it off.

" He's not hurt," Karasuma said, " Maybe a bump and a few scratches."

" Let's get him to the couch," Amon said

Amon lifted Sakaki and Karasuma laid out a blanket so blood wouldn't stain the couch. Karasuma then got the first aid kit and began to tend to his wounds. Amon watched as Karasuma tended to Sakaki's wounds.

" What caused this?" Amon whispered

" I don't know, but what ever it was made him freak out," Karasuma said softly

Amon looked at him and then walked off into the bedroom and pulled out a book. It's cover was old and was falling apart. He traced something on the cover and thought back.

****

Flashback

" Amon, I want you to take this," Father Juliano said

" What is it?" Amon asked

Father Juliano pulled out a book and Amon's eyes widen and Juliano nodded.

" This book is the answers to come," Juliano said, " In 5 years there will be a group of witches that will raise the coven."

" But that's insane, the coven sank in the dark," Amon said

" Yes, I know," Juliano said, " I was hoping not to see this day come, these witches are descendants of the original coven."

Amon looked at the cover and sighed, then tucked into a sack. Juliano looked at Amon and Amon nodded.

" One of your hunters, is apart of this, Sakaki, Haruto," Juliano said, " The first of 7."

" Haruto?" Amon asked, " Why him?"

" Because he is direct relations to the original," Juliano said, " It is only fair that he is chosen to become the Bleeding Heart."

Amon sighed and stuck the book into his jacket then bowed.

" Take care of the first, he will need it, perhaps he will teach you things," Juliano said

****

End

Amon walked out and Karasuma looked at him, she saw a book and wondered. Amon sat down and opened the book and it seemed that this book had opened a whole new world.

" What is that?" she asked

" The Book of the Coven," Amon replied

" You can't be serious Amon, where did you get that?" Karasuma inquired

" Father Juliano, Robin's grandfather," Amon said

Karasuma walked over to him and Amon looked at her. She knelt down and sat on her feet as Amon began to read the writing that wrote it's self on the pages. Karasuma looked at Sakaki and saw his wounds healed themselves. She grabbed Amon's hand and Amon looked at the healed Sakaki.

" Just as the book has said," Amon whispered, " One who has a great power of those around him will be noted for his healing ability."

Sakaki rested easily as the evening wore on and Karasuma went to her appointment. Amon continued to read and finally Sakaki awoke from his slumber. He moaned and Amon looked up at the young hunter. His eyes opened and they blinked and then turned and saw Amon.

" Amon," Sakaki said

" So, it's you I presume," Amon replied

Sakaki sat up and flexed his wrist and said, " Have I been dreaming?"

" No, I'm afraid everything that has happened is real," Amon replied, " Here drink this."

Amon handed him a drink and Sakaki took it in his hands. He sipped it and coughed and Amon handed him a paper towel.

" What happened?" Sakaki asked, " I've been in the dark for two years."

" You were in an accident, you slipped into a coma for two years and awoke only 4 months ago," Amon said

Sakaki looked at his hands and sighed then looked at his arm seeing the coven sign carved into his arm. He laid back and closed his eyes and Amon looked at him.

" Do you know what you have to do?" Amon asked

" Seek out those who seek me out," Sakaki said

" Then I guess you want to start tomorrow," Amon stated

Sakaki nodded and replied, " I'll leave tonight, it will be best that I do."

Amon nodded and set the book down and Sakaki looked at it. He traced the mark and it appeared on his palm.

" I got my ass kicked by my future self," Sakaki remarked

Amon shook his head and got up and looked at the window. The cool wind blew threw and Amon pulled the blind down. Sakaki looked at the pictures seeing Amon and Karasuma in them. He felt sad and felt that he would never be given love.

" How far along is she?" Sakaki asked

" 7 months," Amon replied, " The baby is healthy, small, but healthy."

" What about the other one?" Sakaki asked

" Seirei past away 6 months ago, a car accident," Amon said, " It was destine to be."

" So, everyone says," Sakaki said

Amon nodded and turned and looked at Sakaki, Sakaki's spirit was different…it was mature and pure. It was something that darkness wanted most since he was the first.

" I want you to know Haruto that this child will not be injured in the raising of the coven," Amon said

" I assure you he won't," Sakaki replied, " From what I'm told he will be of great use."

Amon nodded and sighed.

" You better be on your way," Amon said, " They won't wait forever."

" 5 years," Sakaki said

" 5 Years," Amon replied

Sakaki walked to the room and packed up his things and head out.

" Tell her, she's in my thoughts always," Sakaki said, " She's always will."

Sakaki walked out and Amon nodded.

" As you are in her thoughts always," Amon replied

Sakaki got on his motorcycle and took off towards his apartment. He entered and looked at it. Dust and bills piled up, and he began to work as he always did, but this time would not to return to his normal life. Sakaki left his apartment and headed towards his birthplace. Sakaki's new life awaited him there, with the book of the Coven in his hands.


End file.
